


following orders

by psyelle (ryvrr)



Series: follow your art [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Original Female Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Original Female Character(s), Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Suga, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/psyelle
Summary: If Kuma says jump, Suga asks how high. Ushijima... not so much.





	following orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizzjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzjam/gifts).



> this is part of an ABO au that [fizzjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzjam) and i are doing in the haikyuu!! verse. this is our main roleplay, and it's our child, we love it very much. kuma belongs to fizz. i just get to take her out on the town sometimes!
> 
>  
> 
> all you gotta know is this: kuma is an omega, suga is also an omega, and ushijima is an alpha. kuma is a manga ka for a really sweet children's manga with lots of fluffy animal characters who play volleyball, etc. ushijima and suga (as well as noya, oikawa, etc) are all on their university volleyball team. there is very much explicit off screen consent to everything that happens in this, but if you don't like not having it right in your face, then i won't be offended if you exit out now! 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope fizzjam enjoys having an easy way to go back and look at this, and also anyone else who might like this. ;) what a rarepair kind of ship, huh? the things i do for fizz. lmao love ya!

“Suga,” Kuma says, “would you say you’re a good boy?” 

The question was met with silence at first. Kuma’s boyfriend peers up at her with unfocused eyes, his mouth a little ajar. Those brown eyes were sluggish and dazed. It was a good look on him, if Kuma did say so herself. She appreciates it quite deeply. Her hand pets gently through his silver locks, pushing it away from his face. “Koushi,” she coos, “I’m talking to you.” 

“Ah,” Suga says. That seems to snap him out of his daze. He blinks his eyes a few times before they clear and sharpens on Kuma’s face. “Yes,” he answers. His voice did not waver. Kuma tilts her head and quirks a brow to encourage him to continue. “Yes, Kuma, I’m good for you.” There it was! The answer Kuma hoped for. 

Kuma’s eyes turn away from Suga and land on Ushijima instead. Her smile was a little sharper this time, her eyes glittering as she stares the man down. His muscles strained a little in his arms, from where they were tied to the dining room chair. “What about Wakatoshi?” she says coyly. “Would you say he’s a good boy for me?” 

Suga hums from beside her. He’s in one of the other dining room chairs, though he hasn’t been tied to it. He’s Kikuchi’s helper. He wouldn’t be able to do much if she restricted his movements. She strokes a hand through his hair again, and he makes another noise of pleasure. “He talks back,” Suga says. 

Ushijima’s eyes stare Kuma down from his perch. She can see the muscles strain again. He was testing the holds of the ropes, she was certain. He likes to push the limits. It was hard to get the alpha to follow orders, though he always did enjoy it once she broke through and got him to obey. He has admitted as much on several occasions, so she doesn’t feel like quite a creep to be forcing him into this. It wasn’t force. He has asked for it before. He wants it. “You’re right,” Kuma sing-songs. “Wakatoshi doesn’t know when to back down.” Kuma hopes that would stir a response, but Ushijima remains placid. He hardly blinks in response. You sigh and shake your head. “Whatever are we going to do with him, Suga?” 

There was silence as Kuma contemplates this. “Teach him a lesson…?” he finally questions. Kuma turns to look at her other boyfriend and grins in reply. She pats him on the head. His hair was so soft! She really did love to run her fingers through it whenever there was a chance. Suga practically lights up at the attention. He always did love it when he figures out what Kuma wants without her having to say it outright. “Make him beg to cum?” 

“Koushi, you always amaze me with your astounding ideas,” Kuma hums. “That’s exactly what we’ll do!” She taps her fingers on her lower lip and made thinking noises as she looked into the middle distance. “Do you have a preference for what we do tonight, Suga? You’ve been so good. We can do whatever you’d like~!” 

Koushi’s eyes gleamed. “Can I suck him off?” Ushijima made a noise from the other side of the room. Both Kuma and Suga did not deign to look at him to find out what his expression was. Their eyes remain on one another. 

“Sure,” Kuma says with a bright smile, “but don’t let him cum! He’s not allowed until much, _much_ later. Can you do that?” 

“I think I can manage,” Suga says. His smile was softer now and he tilts his head towards Kuma’s hand, so she threads her fingers through it a few more times. Her nails scraped against his scalp and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat because of it. “I want you to be happy with my results.” 

“I always am,” she assures him. Suga had a way with his mouth. There was never a time where Kuma wasn’t pleased with what he managed to do with it. She takes a step back and claps her hands together. “Should we leave him in the chair? I suppose we _should_ have tied him to the bed, but… well, we have the apartment to ourselves tonight, so I thought out here was a change!” 

“This is fine,” Suga says. He has gotten to his feet and slowly approached Ushijima. Now that Kuma has a moment, she studies her two boyfriends and feels a little flutter in her tummy. She does love it whenever Suga puts on a show for her. She knows he’ll do that tonight, because she’s going to take the seat he vacated and watch as he pleasures Wakatoshi. Suga sinks gracefully to his knees, his hands on Ushijima’s spread thighs, head tilted up so he can peer up at the taller man. 

He goes straight for Ushijima’s pants. He unbuttons them quickly, and slides them down his legs, flings them across the room and thinks no more of them. Next, Suga’s adept fingers rub over the bulge in Wakatoshi’s boxers. The other man grunts, but does not react otherwise. Kuma hums to herself in displeasure. She looks up at his face to find that Ushijima had not moved his eyes away from her face. She shakes her head a little to show him she’s disappointed he’s not enjoying this as much as they are. Really! He should cut back a little, ease his mind and let them take the burden for awhile. 

So silly. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Wakatoshi?” Kuma asks. Her lips are tilted into the prettiest smile in her arsenal. Ushijima’s eyes dip to down before coming back to her own. That’s answer enough. “Then be a good boy, and do what I say, okay?” 

He licks his lips. Kuma feels anticipation spark up her spine. He’s about to speak for the first time tonight! “Why?” he says. His eyes narrow a little. “Why should I?” 

Ah. He’s still playing hard to get. She supposes nothing good comes to those who don’t work for it. She shakes her head again and shoots him a wry look. “You just keep talking back,” she laments. She looks down to see Suga has halted and peers over his shoulder, waiting for her to bid him to continue. “Go ahead, Koushi~! Teach him a thing or two about what good things he should dedicate that smart mouth to.” 

Ushijima moans before he can stop himself when Suga pulls his cock out and sinks down onto it. Kuma feels a thrill of pride. Suga needs very little warm up before he can deepthroat, and it’s quite possibly the best thing Kuma has ever laid eyes on. It’s especially fun when he does it on Noya, who has a hair trigger for things like that. She’s been practicing, but so far Kuma hasn’t gotten quite to the level Suga has. She’s told him before she thinks his mouth was made for blowjobs and eating people out. He always flushes with pleasure whenever she repeats it. 

After that first noise, however, Ushijima clams up. No matter how Suga works-- and she’s sure he’s pulling out all his best stops-- Ushijima refuses to moan or gasp again. Several minutes pass, as Suga laps at the base with his red tongue, as he pulls it up and pops the tip back into his mouth to suck on harshly. Nothing. 

“You know,” Kuma says sweetly, “we’re being so kind to you, Wakatoshi, and you’re being very rude.” 

Ushijima’s eyes to go her again. “How so?” he grunts out. So there is strain there! At least he’s not completely unmoved. He’s being stubborn tonight. Kuma taps her toes against the dining room’s floor and sighs heavily. 

“Suga is blowing you, and you don’t even look moved! Why, if it was his mouth on _me_ , I’d at least appreciate it,” she grumbles. A thought goes off in her head, like a lightbulb suddenly given electricity. “Ah!” she says with a snap of her fingers. “That’s it!” 

Suga hums around Wakatoshi’s cock, but does not stop. Smart boy. He knows not to unless Kuma tells him explicitly. Ushijima’s hands clench on the dining room chair’s arms. The reaction is nice enough, but Kuma does not feel forgiving. He’s made his bed, and now he has to lay in it! 

“Koushi, that’s enough,” Kuma says firmly. Suga pulls off of Ushijima’s dick without hesitation, as if he was waiting for her to say the words. Perhaps he was. She’s sure he realizes Ushijima is about to be punished further. “Come over here, please.” 

Suga does not bother to get to his feet. Instead, he crawls to Kuma on hands and knees, his expression eager. Maybe he’s already guessed what she wants… She beams at him. “Such a good boy,” she coos as she reaches forward, pets her fingers through his hair. “Ah, you always do exactly what I want, Koushi, it makes me so happy. You never question what I tell you to do, and you’re always so _eager_.” 

“Yes,” Suga whispers. His eyes are large and pupils blown. His mouth is red and lips swollen from sucking cock. He leans into the touch and sighs, a little shaky, as if he might fly apart at any moment. Kuma glances down to see that his erection is straining in his pants, which she hadn’t told him he could take off. “I’ll do whatever you want, Kuma, yes.” 

“Mmm,” she hums as she nods sharply. “Take your clothes off, that’s your first order.” She waits as he does so, as he clambers to his feet on weak legs and divests himself of clothes. She gets up once he’s pulling his boxers off and pushes her pants down, her panties following a moment later. Her shirt remains. It’s kind of exhilitaring, staying partially dressed when others are naked. It feels a little… naughty. She likes it! She sits back down on the chair, but pushes her butt to the very edge, so that she’s mostly hanging over the edge. “I want you to use that pretty mouth on me this time, Suga, and I promise _I’ll_ appreciate it.” She winks and Suga shudders, his flush from earlier deepening. He nods eagerly. 

Suga sinks back to his knees and places his hands on her thighs, pushes them just a little further open so he can swoop in between them. She sighs a little when his mouth first touches her sex, murmurs in appreciation as his tongue swipes over it in one long stripe. He laps at her clit, suckles on it a little with just the right amount of pressure. He’s done this a lot in the past. He knows just what Kuma needs to get her to the edge. 

“Make me cum,” she moans loudly as her hands thread into his hair. He groans and renews his efforts, presses himself hard into her and licks with renewed vigor. She gasps and tilts her head back, groans as his teeth nibble teasingly at her clit. “Right there, Koushi, please, oh--” 

Her eyes open a few moments later, as she basks in the slowly building pleasure, and she looks across the room at Ushijima. He’s straining against his bonds again. His eyes are a little wild, body tense and trembling. They’re on her face as she pants, her mouth open and allowing noises to escape without restraint. Her thighs tremble harshly. She’s so close. 

“Please,” she begs to Koushi, but her eyes are on Wakatoshi as she says it. “Please, I’m so close, _please_ \--” 

He breaks. Kuma gets to watch as his face shatters, as Ushijima groans and strains against the ropes. He looks half out of his mind. “God,” he groans. Could he cum from this? Could he cum just from watching the omega between her thighs eat her out? She wonders. She could test that tonight if she wants. They have all the time in the world. Michiko has plans to stay over at Kenma’s, so the entire apartment is theirs for the experimenting… 

She doesn’t cum with a scream, though she’s half tempted to fake it just for Ushijima’s reaction. She moans long and low, body quaking apart as Suga laps at her, as he gasps against her folds and sobs his own release. That’s another incredibly hot thing about Suga. He can get himself off just by thinking, just from doing something to someone else and feeling the pleasure himself as he does so. There have been many times she’s toyed with that, to find out just how much they have to push before he cums in his pants without one finger raised to help. 

She gasps for breath, her lungs straining, sweat cooling on her skin. “Suga,” she whispers and her fingers loosen in his hair. He makes a little noise, almost wounded, as he sucks her through the aftershocks. “God, Koushi, come here, please.” She wants to kiss him. She wants to delve her tongue into his mouth and _taste_ herself, taste the remnants of Wakatoshi that has surely mixed with her own fluids now. Suga needs no further prompting. 

They make out lazily for at least a few minutes, no rush, no real need to get to Ushijima yet. He’s still suffering. The gates have opened and now he’ll flood out and be theirs for the taking. They pull back and she beams at Suga. “You did so good,” she praises. Her arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, as she giggles into his shoulder. Her eyes are on Ushijima over her boyfriend’s shoulder. Her other partner looks quite wrecked at this point. “I think Ushijima needs us, Koushi,” she coos. 

Suga pulls back. His eyes are still a little dazed, but he turns to look at Wakatoshi without needing more time to gather himself. He hums. “You’re right,” he says. “Are we going to give him what he wants?” 

“Never what he _wants_ ,” Kuma says as she gets to her feet. She’s a little unsteady, but she walks confidently to stand in front of Wakatoshi. “Only what he _needs_. I know what you need, Wakatoshi,” she promises and drops herself into his lap. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and beg me for it, or not?” 

Even if he didn’t, the night was young. They had plenty of time to get there. 


End file.
